


Tamed

by PettiSmith



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad French, Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fanart, Fate, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Meet-Cute, Montreal, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Resolved Sexual Tension, Scorpia (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Smut, Soulmates, Travel, catra is sexy and stupid adora is also sexy and stupid, lots of coffee is consumed for some reason, the little prince is catra's favorite book because she is wise, they are probably in their late 20s, we love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettiSmith/pseuds/PettiSmith
Summary: Adora goes on a much-needed solo trip to Montréal and meets the love of her life... It's Catra, no use pretending that's not obvious.Basically, modern Catradora smuff, as a treat.**The story is complete so I've listed the upcoming chapter list (with a lil summary) in the notes! Don't read the notes if you don't wanna know!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 87
Kudos: 379





	1. Bon Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2: Le Papillon/The Butterfly (Fluff)  
> Chapter 3: Le Rêve/The Dream (Smuff)  
> Chapter 4: Apprivoisé/Tamed (Fluff)  
> Chapter 5: La Petite Mort/The Little Death (Smuff)  
> Chapter 6: Not An Epilogue (illustrations)

**Bon Voyage / Have a Nice Trip**

****

Air travel can be a nightmare. There are so many variables. Too many. Will there be room in one of the overhead compartments for your carry-on bag? Will you need to use the restroom when the seatbelt sign is on? Will your row mates be chatty, or worse—flirty? What about turbulence? And in-flight entertainment or the lack thereof? What if you sleep through drink service?

For someone with out-of-control control-issues, it’s a lot of unknown to prepare for.

But it can also be transformative. You get on the plane in one city, fold into yourself within that cramped cabin for hours and hours, and then emerge in a brand-new place, shaking out your wings. Or arms. You get the point.

And Adora, more than most people, really needed to shake out those wings.

***

It had been years since Adora had left San Diego for pleasure. Money wasn’t necessarily tight, but work was all-encompassing. Apparently, some folks were able to orchestrate a live-work balance. Not Adora.

She had been working for the last 5 years as the supervisor at Bright Moon, a short-term care facility for teens. It was an in-between place that certainly wasn’t somewhere any of the kids wanted to be in or between, but Adora was determined to make their time with her less than traumatic. Maybe even a bright spot in the middle of the darkness. Some of the teens came and went quickly, not a word shared with any of the staff or fellow visitors. But others stayed for years and required special and careful attention. Whatever was needed, Adora would do and then some. Personalized activities, one-on-one sessions, all of it. She wasn’t meant to sleep at the facility, but Adora found herself curled up under her desk on traumatic anniversary nights for any of her kids, just in case.

When the teens would age-out of the program or find safe homes, Adora would become racked with guilt. Yes, their departure from the program should have been a happy development, but Adora couldn’t let it go. She hated the thought of not being the hero. She would spiral into an unhealthy, over-bearing, leadership role, blindly taking on all of the pain and workload.

Mermista, the after-hours supervisor, had known Adora for years. They'd dated each other, hated each other, and finally settled into an amiable work-place relationship. _Friends_ was perhaps a generous word to describe their current situation but it was close. They supported one another, that's what matters. It wasn’t necessarily up to Mermista to save Adora from herself, but…Yeah, it kind of was up to her, at this point. So, with Adora seemingly hanging by a thread, she led the charge and encouraged, or maybe forced, Adora’s month long sabbatical. Certainly, not an easy task. Adora, take a vacation? Adora, take care of herself? Adora, take a deep breath? None of this seemed natural to her. But with Mermista’s very firm, no-bullshit, style of affection, Adora had no choice but to take the time off.

“Adora. We’ve got it covered here. Honestly, we’ll be fiiiine.” Mermista moaned, threading her hands through thick black hair, rubbing her skull in exaggerated annoyance.

Adora begrudgingly unloaded her suitcase from Mermista’s trunk. “Okay, but if you’re not fine—you’re calling me, immediately. I already programmed myself into the favorites list on your phone.” Adora huffed. “Seriously, can’t believe I wasn’t already one of your favorites…” she trailed off under her breath.

“Girl. Just try to relax for once. I swear, if I see you running down the tarmac on foot to escape this vacation…” Mermista rolled her eyes so hard that only the whites remained in focus. Gross.

“I’ll be back in 32 days. Well, 31 and a half, really. And I’m taking an Uber straight to work…You can’t stop me!” Adora yelled from the curb, as Mermista hurriedly slid back into her driver’s seat.

“UGH. PLEASE JUST LEAVE.” Mermista shouted back, as she peeled away.

Adora stood in the exhaust of Mermista’s beat-up Plymouth Barracuda, frowning at the * _sea ya later_ * bumper sticker plastered on the quickly disappearing car. She tried to relax her face, but the tension was stubbornly taking up residence between her eyebrows. She sighed and turned on her heal towards the airline checkin, dragging her suitcase behind her.

***

Adora’s flight arrived at 10:05PM or 2205, according to the 24-hour clock Québec was accustomed to using. That would take some getting used to. Adora had done as much last-minute research as she possibly could, considering she had less than a week’s notice to plan. Mermista had sat beside her in their office as they booked the trip, insisting it be “as far away as possible, as quick as possible”. Adora refused an overseas destination, whining that it would take too long to return home, in case of emergency. She almost seemed to be hoping for an emergency, which only elicited a symphony of lengthy groans from her co-worker. Montréal was a compromise—she’d be out of her element in francophone Canada but not off of her continent. They booked the trip right then and there, despite the sweat gathering at Adora’s brow and her suddenly constricted lung functionality.

Canada in February? Fun!

She had a French-English translation dictionary in the pocket of her parka, another book of must-see Montréal sites in her backpack, and as many sweaters as she could possibly cram into her suitcase. It wouldn’t be enough and that thought nestled into the back of her brain, nice and warm. At least something was warm, right?

Standing in the blistering cold outside of the YUL airport, Adora removed her gloves and struggled to request an Uber with nearly frozen fingers. Her blonde hair whipped around in the bitter wind and she rushed to tug a bright red beanie over the mess. Thank goodness for ride-sharing apps because hailing a taxi in this weather, in a foreign language, sounded like absolute hell. She’d been in the city for all of 30 minutes and she was already well-aware that her sense of control was slipping through the cracks in the ice.

The ride to Le Plateau, the borough her airbnb was situated in, was refreshingly uneventful. As they sped through icy streets, Adora peered out of the foggy windows in a sorry attempt to get her bearings. The driver was silent, albeit for the usual acoustic manspreading and a rude snort he elicited in response to Adora’s loud “MERCI BEAUCOUP!” upon exiting the vehicle.

It was fairly dark outside of her temporary residence, but she knew it was the right place the second she pulled up. The ad for the room stated that it was a _magical_ getaway, right in the _heart_ of the city. And now, glancing up at the rowhouse, Adora’s eyes flickered across various wind-chimes hanging around the exterior, befit with crystals, gems and mirrored hearts, all catching the moonlight just so. The windowsills and shutters were covered in icicles and painted purple, a stark contrast to the old, weathered grey stones that made up the tall, thin home. She sighed and heaved her suitcase up the iron staircase to the main entrance.

“Let’s do this,” she whispered, filling up her chest with cold air.

The front door flung open before she’d made it halfway up the steps.

“Adora! Bonjour! You made it! Well, you knew that. Come in, it’s freezing out there! You knew that too!” The energetic man rushed down the stairs, snatched Adora’s suitcase from her and hauled it inside before Adora could even finish saying hello.

“Allons-y!” He shouted back over his shoulder.

Through the threshold, Adora stripped off her heavy coat and boots, awkwardly awaiting further instruction. The host lunged forward and scooped up her coat.

“I’ll be taking that! And, wow, I guess you didn’t need my help with that suitcase, huh?” He innocently eyed Adora’s arms for a moment, eyebrows raised high.

Although his comment was more shock than compliment, Adora still felt her cheeks warm at the surface. She wasn’t a gym rat but staying in shape was an important part of keeping up with the kids. Maybe she did take it too far but Adora didn’t do much half-way. She managed a quick smile and followed his lead down the hallway, noticing his own particularly toned physique as they wove through the old house. Was this guy wearing a crop-top in the middle of Canadian winter? Adora wondered if she were delirious from travel. Could she get altitude sickness here?? What was the elevation?!

“This is the a-DOOR-a to your room. Get it? A-dor-a? Okay…well, this is your room. My wife, Glimmer, and I live upstairs. It’s very private down here though. We have a separate entrance and everything. You won’t even know we are here. Unless you want to know! We are so down to hang out. We never have guests in February! Oh, I’m Bow, by the way.” The host held both arms out to a wide-eyed Adora, his dark brown skin almost glowing from underneath.

“Oh, uh, hi! I’m…Adora. Obviously.” Adora mumbled as she stepped into his overly friendly embrace.

He smelled like firewood and pine-needles; his body was hard as a rock, yet his hug was somehow impossibly soft. Adora stepped back and laughed. “Thank you for hosting me…and for the hug. Honestly, it’s been a long day.” Bow held her gaze and nodded knowingly, his rich umber eyes warmed in her direction.

“We were just sitting down for dinner. Glimmer is making ramen! Join us?” Adora noted his French accent flitter through the phrasing and realized he was going out of his way to speak English for her. What a simple, but graciously accepted, gesture to welcome her into his home.

She liked him already.

Adora was starving. At his point her phone read 2400, way too late for dinner, according to her conventional American belly. But she sure was glad Bow and Glimmer didn’t think so. She plopped down in a chair at the table just as Glimmer emerged with steaming bowls of fresh noodles.

“Adora, it’s so nice to meet you. I’m Glimmer. Guess you noticed; Bow is our resident welcoming committee. I’ve tried to reel him in, but…”

She set their dinner down on the table and reached for a bottle of wine.

“…who can say no to that sweet face?” Glimmer poured Adora a full glass and winked at her husband.

Adora was definitely delirious because there is no way a normal wink sparkles that much. Right? Glimmer brought an intricately tattooed arm up to brush her short pink and purple hair off her forehead and settled into her chair.

Despite Adora’s travel-exhaustion, many glasses of wine were shared over the next few hours. Being in Glimmer and Bow’s home felt nostalgic, although she had never been there before. Can you miss something you never had? Or was she just a little drunk? She settled on a mixture of the two, letting her eyes roam around their living room. There were more crystals and…quite a few weapons. But not guns or anything like that—more like old daggers and hand-carved arrows. She felt inclined to grab hold of a particularly heavy looking sword, but figured wine-drunk wasn’t the right state of mind for such things.

Bow and Glimmer continued teasing her incessantly about visiting the Great White North at the peak of winter, but she didn’t mind. Glimmer was aggressively positive that Adora was visiting for some reason other than “to loosen up” but Adora had nothing salacious to offer her. Both of them were sure she would find something or _someone_ to take her mind off of work though. Adora wasn’t completely oblivious, she understood that they were encouraging her to bring someone back to bed. Guess it had been awhile since she had done anything like that…

When Adora finally stumbled into her own room she realized she hadn’t stopped smiling all night. That certainly wasn’t what she had expected for this trip but maybe, just maybe, she’d be open to more surprises.

Pulling Adora from her thoughts, a chubby white cat crawled up beside her on the bed and began kneading at the comforter. And where did you come from, Adora wondered through narrowed eyes. She was not a cat person. In fact, she had lied about being allergic for most of her life so that people would stop trying to assure her that she should just get one. Of course, Bow and Glimmer have a cat, she thought, as she reached out for the furball’s nametag.

“Hello, Swiftie. Please don’t take this personally but we are not going to be friends.” Adora half-spoke, half-sung.

The cat canted their head to the side and then unceremoniously left the room. “Huh. Smart kitty.” Adora chuckled to herself as she curled up on top of the bed.

Blame the travel, the excess wine or her very rundown social battery, Adora was out like a light the second her head hit the pillow. 


	2. Le Papillon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora meets Catra. Catra meets Adora. Nothing could possibly go wrong!

**Le Papillon / The Butterfly**

Adora’s room had the most beautiful bay window she had ever seen. It was wide, bright, and framed by massive maple trees. This morning, she hated it. The light reflected off the powdery snow and barreled right into her room, illuminating it with the power of many suns. The wine she had consumed last night did not agree with this much exposure so early in the morning.

“Nooooo.” She grumbled to herself, pulling the sheets high overhead. Why did she partake in so much fun last night? Oh, right, that was the point of this trip. Still, that realization wasn’t much to calm the headache that throbbed behind her eye sockets. She groaned to herself for a few more minutes, sinking further into her plush bed. This trip was also for self-indulgence.

The smell of hot, fresh coffee filled her room and she slowly lowered the sheets from her face. Peering out, one eye still closed in reluctance, Adora caught a shadow pass on the wood floor beneath the door closure. Despite her body’s hesitation she emerged from the sheets to check out the action. She pulled the creaky wooden door open, surely the decibel it squeaked was a violent accost on all ears, not just her hangover-sensitive pair. At her feet was a plate with two sesame seed bagels, cream cheese, a mug and a French press of hot coffee.

Dramatics seemed to be part of her hangover process because tears welled on the water line of her eyes. “Coffee!” She squealed, a hand shooting up to her temples in regret. Agh.

She grabbed the tray, closed her door and settled back into bed. The bagels were buttered and still warm, the cream cheese gliding effortlessly over the toasted bread. She took a huge bite and hummed to herself. Did Bow and Glimmer want to adopt her? They seemed younger but she still considered the option. Lost in thought, Adora side-eyed the French press, tempted to drink straight from the pitcher. Can you do that? Probably not. So, she poured her mug high and gulped half of it down immediately. As the coffee filled her up with bitter heat, she brought the mug up to her gaze. It was covered in flower, cactus and insect illustrations. The rim read “Jardin Botanique” with an address underneath.

Adora had literally no plans for this trip. Yes, she had the places-to-see booklet in her backpack, but her anxiety had prevented her from flipping through it on the plane. Now, with mug in hand, she was pretty much corned into investigating whatever this _Jardin Botanique_ was. Honestly, if the cacti were any indication, this place would be warm. That was enough for her.

First, she google-translated “Jardin Botanique”. Okay, yeah, “Botanical Garden”, she knew that. Obviously. And then she searched the address. The location seemed to have animal sanctuaries, greenhouses and other odds and ends. The perfect escape for her first day. It was a roughly 1.5 hour walk from her residence. That would be 1.5 hours for slowpokes, she smiled to herself.

The coffee, bagel and plan combo settled nicely in her stomach and gave her the energy she needed to get moving. She had fallen asleep fully clothed and unwashed last night so she was in dire need of a shower. Like any new faucet, she found it tough to pinpoint the right temperature, but she finally got it right where she wanted it—scalding. Leaning forward into the hot water, hands pressed to the tile, she let her long, blonde hair drip into her face and soak up the onslaught. The stream ran down her sculpted, broad back, provoking a deep groan. It was easy to get lost in a daze in the shower and its solitude was one of Adora’s few places of refuge. She scrubbed away the travel grime and embraced the steam for a few extra minutes before finally moving on with the rest of her regiment.

It took her a while to arrange an outfit—layers being a whole new beast. She suited up with her thermal undergarments and settled on light-wash jeans, a mustard-yellow sweater and her red beanie. She laced up her boots—heavy, grey, insulated, combat-style. She liked that they added an extra couple inches to her already tall frame. 

Adora grabbed her heavy parka from the closet, threw her backpack over her shoulder and slid out the font door, waving towards the windows that Bow and Glimmer were obviously spying from. The snow was soft beneath her feet, which was sweet but also a little difficult to maneuver. Every few steps a patch of ice hidden beneath the snow’s covering would lead Adora to slip and slide clumsily in whichever direction.

The point is, it took her the full 1.5 hours to get to the Botanical Garden. Adora was competing against herself and losing. Not a great start to the day.

But inside of the pleasantly humid venue, Adora felt her shoulders relax. She ditched her coat at the check and set off to explore. It was so much more than cacti on the expansive property. She spent awhile with the penguins before wandering through tropical plants and finally stumbling on the best surprise—a butterfly sanctuary.

Adora walked through plastic slats into a warm, lush room. Butterflies floated in and out of frame, perching atop fingertips, vines, and sugar dishes. They were all over the place. Adora held a laugh in her chest. What the heck was so funny about this? She really didn’t know. But she felt relief wash over her at the sight of so many people lost in the same joyous experience. After a few moments in the sanctuary, Adora found herself watching the people more than the butterflies.

Everyone had a stupid grin plastered on their face, everyone was taking pictures, posing with the brightest butterfly they could find, everyone was thrilled, except…for _her._

At the far end of the room, at a bench beside a waterfall simulation, sat an absolutely stunning woman, no older than Adora, covered in butterflies and zero smiles. Well, she actually seemed to be holding in a smile, the corners of it teasing her plump, rosy lips. Adora shook that observation from her head. Normal lips. Not remotely exceptional, she tried to convince herself. And the soft dusting of freckles on her caramel skin, beneath those long, dark eyelashes wasn’t brilliant either. Right.

In front of the woman stood two others, holding hands and clearly fawning over each other. They kissed and laughed giddily, watching butterflies bounce off their hands. The group seemed completely at odds. Adora couldn’t help but gravitate toward the scene.

Before she knew what she was doing, she had crossed the room and was sitting beside the purposefully miserable woman. Hey, it was a public area, and anyone could sit anywhere. She struggled to scan the person beside her with just the corner of her eye. Butterflies continued to perch on her petite but rather sculpted shoulders, adamantly ignoring her disdain for them. A bright orange monarch fluttered directly onto her nose, provoking the cutest sneeze Adora had ever heard. An uncontainable laugh-snort escaped Adora, which she tried desperately to cover up with a cough.

The woman turned quickly to face Adora.

“Est-ce que je peux t'aider?” The woman asked, tilting her head back in shock.

Adora’s mouth hung open, startled and unsure of how to respond to 1: Being directly called out and 2: A question she had absolutely no ability to translate.

An excruciatingly long second passed between them. The stranger beside her shifted their eyes around Adora’s dumbfounded expression, slowly softening their own countenance in response. She tried to regain composure while taking in the striking mismatched eyes, one bright-blue and one honey-gold, trained on her.

“Uh…Were you watching me?” The woman graciously rephrased her question in English, an eyebrow raised with a faint hint of amusement.

Adora was not prepared to engage in conversation with someone this breathtaking, regardless of the language, but something about the way this person held her stare encouraged her. Or scared her. She wasn’t sure.

“I, um, yeah. I just…noticed you. Err, I mean, noticed the butterflies noticing you. You're, um, I mean, _they_ are so beautiful." Adora quickly gestured to the butterflies to cover up her flub. "You don’t...like them?” Adora stuttered out the best response she could, given that her blood was pumping loudly in ears.

The butterflies in her stomach were also an ironic touch. She’d have to laugh about that later, if she survived.

The woman let out a small laugh. "Well, yeah. _They_ are beautiful."

She quirked her lips into a smirk. Okay, Adora's flub did not go unnoticed. Shoot.

She continued, "But I come here all the fucking time…with _them_.” Her new acquaintance nodded her head toward the couple lost in deep giggly conversation. “Every week, actually. I’m over it. But they insist we need this in the winter. I have nothing better to do…et voilà.”

She rounded her arms in a sweeping motion and brought her hands back down to the bench. Adora couldn’t help but notice that the slight adjustment had left the woman’s hand incredibly close to her own, sharing just an essence of her warmth. She didn’t seem alone in this realization but neither of them moved.

“Oh! Voilà! I know that one.” Adora smiled. “Uh. Hi. I’m Adora. I also have nothing better to do and I am definitely not fluent in French. And…you are?”

“Hey…Adora.” A smile spread, revealing a perfect row of white teeth with canines that looked…painfully and delightfully sharp. “I’m Catra. Enchantée.”

Catra leaned her shoulder against Adora, a friendly gesture in any other circumstance but Adora couldn’t help but feel like her entire right side was lit with blue flames. She jumped up and brushed her suddenly damp palms on her jeans, awkwardly moving away from the bench to face Catra.

“On-Shan-TAY.” Adora mutilated through a wide nervous grin. “Seriously. Nice to meet you. I’ll let you get back to your friends though!”

An alarm sounded in her head—DO NOT LEAVE. DO NOT RUN. She tried desperately to shake it and make her way out of the sanctuary.

Before she could make her escape, a firm hand was on her shoulder.

“Bonjour! Hi!” The voice of the tall, broad woman boomed. “Catra! Who is this?” She looked to her friend and back to Adora. "Person! Who are you?”

She chuckled, short silvery-white hair flopping from side to side. “Scorpia, ssshhh...” The thin bohemian woman beside her giggled as she tugged Scorpia away from Adora.

Catra sighed and shot an apologetic look towards Adora.

“Scorpia and Perfuma, meet Adora. Adora, meet Scorpia and Perfuma. You know, the people who forced me to be here.”

Adora extended a hand but they both rushed her with a group hug. What is up with all of these hugs, Adora thought. Didn’t people say the French were stand-offish? Maybe French-Canadian is different. Or maybe she just looked that lonely? That would be beyond embarrassing.

“We were just getting ready to grab tea at the café here. Oh, we would love it if you would come. There is so much more balance with four than three…” Perfuma sung, eyes softly closed, and hands clasped in front of her.

Catra looked mortified. Adora looked mortified. And yet…the entire group was suddenly walking in the direction of the café. Stranger things had happened to Adora, but she couldn’t name them now.

They all lined up to order their drinks. Scorpia and Perfuma still seemed more interested in each other than the task at hand. Adora concentrated on looking busy with the café menu. As she browsed, she could feel Catra’s eyes running the length of her body. A gentle heat radiated from the points of focus, as if somehow called to life by Catra’s gaze. She certainly didn’t mind being taken in by Catra, it was only fair after the way Adora had been ogling her in the sanctuary, after all.

The couple ordered their drinks first and made their way to a booth. “We’ll save ya a seat!” Scorpia bellowed far too loudly for their proximity.

Adora wasn’t much for tea but she didn’t want to seem rude, so she ordered an Earl Grey and bit her tongue. Catra ordered next, an extra dry cappuccino. Adora immediately regretted not getting coffee. Dumb.

Adora followed Catra’s lead to the table, trying desperately to keep her eyes trained to anything and everything but the way Catra’s hips swayed with each step. It was useless. As they approached, Adora noticed that Perfuma and Scorpia were sitting side-by-side in the booth, meaning Catra and Adora would need to do the same on the reverse end. Her heart was not racing. This was the normal pace. Absolutely not her pulse quickening. Catra motioned for Adora to sit first and she quickly did so. Catra followed gracefully behind her, pulling up extra close to Adora.

“You gonna make me hang off the side or what?” Catra said, tapping the back of her hand against Adora’s thigh.

“Oops! Yes! I mean, no!” She spit out, moving further down the booth. Catra laughed and scooted in, still leaving less than an inch between them.

The discussion at the table mostly centered around Adora’s job and the need for her visit. Perfuma was quick to make the connection between Adora discovering the butterflies here on the first day of her transformative trip. "Maybe you too are a butterfly, Adora!" Perfuma cooed. Adora appreciated the sentiment but also felt dizzy with embarrassment. She could feel Catra's grin grow wide beside her. The conversation moved to less serious things—Americanisms vs Canadianism, mostly. Adora was extra fond of the way they called beanies "toques". So cute.

Catra seemed to be drinking in every word Adora had to say but Perfuma and Scorpia were eventually distracted by each other, leaving Catra and Adora to their own devices.

The shift in dynamic left Adora feeling like her tongue was too big for mouth and she struggled to make it seem otherwise. She needed to fiddle with something, anything to get her mind clicking in the right patterns. She reached into her backpack for a pen and started flipping it back and forth between her fingers. Catra took a long drag of her cappuccino and shifted her eyes down to the Adora’s hands below the table.

“Hmmm…can I see that?” Catra asked, reaching out for the utensil, not bothering to wait for an answer.

Her fingers brushed lightly against Adora’s and then slipped away, pen in hand.

Catra pulled her lower lip into her mouth, uncapped the pen, reached for Adora’s paper cup and started drawing on the sides. Adora watched as Catra’s eyebrows knitted together in concentration. This girl just stole her pen _and_ her tea, yet Adora was already trying to figure out what else she could offer her. She pushed the thought away.

“So…Do you draw on more than just used cups or is this kind of your thing?” Adora teased, taking in the elaborate illustration.

“I do this for a living or whatever. Draw, I mean. Not doodle on coffee cups.”

Catra shook her head and let out a small laugh. Her short, choppy chestnut hair fell into her face, and she tucked the loose strands behind her ears.

“I do, like, satirical comics and stuff for some local publications. Sometimes I paint.” She shrugged off the question, seemingly done talking about herself.

Suddenly, Scorpia and Perfuma tuned back in.

“She’s being modest! Her stuff is so good. You should really see it. Hey, Catra, you should take Adora to your place and show her!” Scorpia pressed.

“Please do! Oh, Catra, don’t you want Adora?” Perfuma smiled, innocently.

Adora was absolutely positive there was something lost in translation there, as Perfuma had the thickest accent of them all. Despite that, she felt her cheeks run crimson red. Catra half-choked on her cappuccino, eyes darting between Scorpia and Perfuma. 

She composed herself and let out a cool chuckle. “Yeah, sure. Come over anytime, Adora.”

Catra’s own cheeks were tinged pink as she capped the pen and slid it back into Adora’s hand.

“Oh shoot! But not tonight. We’re all going to a school play for our buddy’s kid!” Scorpia brought one hand up to her forehead and used the other to check the time on her phone. “And…look at that! We really need to get going, guys! Entrapta & Emily will be devastated if we miss it.”

Catra seemed to jump at the excuse to exit the booth. The three of them said their farewells to Adora, who stood at the table side uncomfortably, still fixated on Perfuma’s phraseology. Scorpia and Perfuma were each quick to pull Adora in for one last tight hug. Catra lingered behind them, lips pursed, seeming to regain her confident demeanor. When Adora was released from Scorpia and Perfuma’s clutches, she waited.

For what? This person she only just met to…want her? Kiss her? Whisk her away into the night? She didn’t know.

Catra reached out for Adora’s wrist, her hand sliding down slowly until it firmed around Adora’s open palm.

“I’ll see you soon, right?” She squeezed her fingers around Adora’s and gently released, as if it were the most natural thing to hold a near stranger’s hand.

“Right.” Adora mustered. Her hand suddenly not the only part of her body tingling in response to Catra’s touch.

And then they were gone.

Adora sat back down at the booth to catch her breath and finish her tea, eyeing the intricate artwork Catra had decorated the paper cup with. Various butterflies covered the surface from top to bottom, except for one small area of loose script under the lid. It was in French so she’d have to look that up later, for now her brain felt like mush.

Adora drained the tea and vowed to keep the cup for…ever? Probably. She made her way to the coat check and then began the trek home, this time with more energy and confidence in her stride. She was definitely going to make it back in 1 hour.

When she opened the front door, wind-burned cheeks and an icy sweat under her coat, Bow and Glimmer were lying in wait. So much for privacy!

“How was your day? Where did you go? Oh, cool! Did you draw that?” Glimmer reached out for the cup in Adora’s gloved hand.

“Oh, no.” She blushed, peeling her gloves off and avoiding eye contact with Glimmer. “Uh. Someone did that for me today. Nice, huh?”

“ _Someone_?? Just a casual ‘ _someone_ ’? You don’t know anyone else here!” Glimmer narrowed her eyes and giggled.

For someone who had only met Adora less than 24 hours ago, Glimmer actually seemed a little protective of her new friend. She was small but she was fierce and Adora did not envy anyone on her bad side.

Adora proceeded to strip off her top layers and moved hesitantly to the couch in the living room. Bow grabbed the cup from Glimmer, motioning for her to bring it down a notch, as they followed her into the next room.

“And this _someone_ calls you… ‘my beautiful butterfly’?” Bow gasped, a slight twinkle in his eye.

Adora shot up from the couch.

“WHAT?” She snatched the cup back, her heart in her throat, eyeing the script. She tried to tone down her smile. 

“Whoa. Are we going to meet this mystery person or…?” Glimmer yanked Adora back down to the sit beside her.

“She, uh, yeah. She invited me over… I don’t know. It happened really fast. It was honestly kind of weird…in a good way?” Adora stuttered, still staring at the words on her paper cup.

“Great! Where does she live?” Bow clapped his hands under his chin, still too excited to sit down with Glimmer and Adora.

An ice block formed in Adora’s gut.

Where. Does. She. Live.

If only they had shared that information with each other.

Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really only understand the amount of French that is required to survive in Western Canada. If I'm goofing something up, tell me! I'll make the adjustments and try not to die of embarrassment. :)


	3. Le Rêve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora slips into a fantasy, Catra wallows in despair, Scorpia enjoys really bad coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: rating updated. :)

**Le Rêve / The Dream**

Adora spent the remainder of the evening oscillating between anger and confusion. She was so mad at herself for not asking for Catra’s information but also, she had to wonder why Catra hadn’t asked for hers. Maybe Adora had invented the overtly sexual tension between them. Maybe Catra hadn’t been fixated on her lips while Adora told them the reasons for her visit. Maybe she had made the whole thing up.

She turned the butterfly adorned paper cup over in her hands. Why didn’t you just write your phone number on this cup, Catra? Why are you so sexy and talented and…stupid? She laughed to herself. Catra definitely wasn’t stupid but maybe she was just as clueless as Adora. The whole day had been a whirlwind. It seemed as though their spontaneous café double date had either lasted 10 hours or 2 minutes. By the end of it, Adora felt like her blood was pumping with high-voltage and it took all of her strength to just stay somewhat calm when saying their goodbyes. If Catra had been feeling the same way, maybe that’s why she had also forgotten to exchange information.

Oh, well. It didn’t matter now. Adora would never see her again so there was really no point in trying to understand what the hell happened. All she really knew about Catra was a vague description of her profession. Glimmer and Bow didn’t seem too pleased with the minimal amount of hard facts Adora could produce. Plus, Adora wasn’t on any social media platforms because…she just wasn’t that social, what with work and all. She had an instagram account once but the teens from work kept making fun of her for how poorly she used it. So, Bow and Glimmer dove in, trying to help her sleuth the internet for anything they could find about Catra. No luck. It was becoming increasingly clear that she used a pseudonym for her public persona. Excellent.

Defeated, they all said goodnight after scarfing down dinner. Adora made her way to her own room and shut the door, falling back against it with a huff.

“What are you doing in here?” She called to Swiftie, who was sprawled out on her pillow. “I’d like to be alone. Forever, apparently.” She reopened the door and motioned toward the exit. The cat stretched out slowly, dismounted the bed, wove between Adora’s legs, and disappeared into the house.

Adora sat on the edge of the mattress and pulled both her sweater and thermal over her head, tossing them across the room. She laid back and raised her hips up to shift her jeans off, kicking them to the floor. She stared up at the ceiling, letting out an everlasting sigh. This trip is for fun, tomorrow will be fun, she repeated to herself.

She hoisted herself up and got ready for bed in a daze. She went through the motions, her eyes unfocused and her mind blank, until she finally crawled under the covers for the night. Her eyelids burned, begging for sleep, and she finally gave into it.

***

Adora felt a warm hand slide between her thighs, gently tugging them apart. She opened her heavy lids to find Catra’s blue and gold eyes set on her.

“Catra? What…Uh. What are you…doing here?” Adora whispered, eyes darting around the room, suddenly very much awake.

“Shhh…Your hosts are still up. Try to be quiet, okay?” Catra breathed against Adora’s neck before nuzzling against it.

Adora’s body felt electric, every nerve on edge. Still in shock, she nodded slowly and waited for Catra’s next move.

Catra held her lips to Adora’s ear.

“I do want you, Adora.” She brought her teeth down on Adora’s soft flesh.

Adora gasped, writhing beneath the covers. Catra brought one finger up to Adora’s lips to silence her, pressing against her pout. Adora parted her lips and tentatively licked at Catra’s fingertip, watching Catra’s reaction for encouragement.

Catra’s eyes grew wide and her lips slid into a smirk. She slipped her finger further into Adora’s wanting mouth and let Adora toy with it. Catra slowly withdrew her hand while sucking her own bottom lip into her mouth, saturating it quickly. Adora tried to wait, to follow Catra’s lead, but the anticipation was verging on painful. She wrapped a hand around the back of Catra’s neck and pulled her face down toward her, pressing their lips together in a greedy kiss.

Adora teased her tongue against Catra’s, feeling the heat roll between them. Catra pulled herself fully atop of Adora, keeping their lips locked in the motion. She bit down on Adora’s lip and pulled. Adora moaned, lifting her hips up off the bed and pressing them against Catra’s.

“You have to be quiet, Adora.” Catra said, breaking apart from the kiss.

Her eyes locked on Adora’s as she slid her hand down Adora’s stomach and beneath the waistband of her underwear. Adora’s breath hitched in her chest. Catra shifted her body down Adora’s, eyes unmoving from their stare, and began pulling the briefs down Adora’s thighs.

Catra settled onto her stomach between Adora’s spread legs and licked up her thigh until her tongue met the middle of them. Catra watched Adora from under her brow, waiting. Adora nodded in reassurance and Catra drew her tongue up Adora’s soaking wet center, pulsing it against her swollen clit.

Adora whimpered loudly. “More”, she begged.

But Catra stopped. Just as abruptly as she had started. Adora moved to perch on her elbows, looking down at Catra in exasperation.

Catra smiled up at her. “I’ll see you soon, right?”

The room darkened around her and the oxygen was sucked out from Adora’s chest.

***

Adora woke up panting. Her hand flew down to her crotch, finding her underwear quite damp.

Holy fuck. It was a dream. WHY. WAS. IT. A. DREAM.

But…she was still throbbing. The whole thing had seemed so real, so right. She pressed her fingers up against the cool, wet cotton.

She hesitated for a moment. She’d never see Catra again, this might be the closest she ever comes to…coming by Catra’s orders. Right?

She slid her right hand beneath the fabric and began rubbing two firm fingers over her clit, back and forth.

 _You have to be quiet_ , she told herself, mocking Dream Catra.

Adora hadn’t been this wet in, maybe, her entire life. If this is what Dream Catra did to her, she could only imagine what the real thing would be like.

She let her fingers slip inside of her middle before sliding them back up to focus on her clit.

Flashes of Catra played on the back of Adora’s eyelids. The way her hips swayed with each step, how her tongue eased out to quickly moisten her plump lips before she spoke, the way her fingers swept across Adora’s when she said goodbye at the café. Adora could almost feel those fingers now…so soft but powerful.

Running circles around her now painfully sensitive clit, she found that familiar rhythm she needed to come. She increased her pressure and speed, her breath ragged, eyes shut tight.

Adora’s whole body trembled and collapsed back onto the bed. She tried to refill her lungs as she wiped her wet fingers off on the periwinkle sheets.

Sorry, Glimmer and Bow! She laughed to herself, brushing the sweaty strands of sandy blonde hair out of her face.

When her heart was back to a semi-normal rate, Adora curled up on her side and tried to convince herself she could reenter the same dream. But it was no use. She was awake and that was that.

She slid out from the covers and wandered over to sit at the bench beneath the bay window. Snow was falling rapidly, sticking to everything in sight. It was actually pretty, Adora admitted to herself. Sparkly, even. With this much snow coverage, she was sure she’d have an indoor day tomorrow. Maybe that was for the best.

***

Scorpia pounded on Catra’s apartment door, waiting impatiently for her friend to emerge from her cave.

The door cracked open, Catra’s narrowed bright-blue eye was all that Scorpia could make out in the small, dark opening.

“Catra. Buddy. I have food and coffee! Peace offerings!” Scorpia held out the coffee tray and bowed, exaggerating her subservience.

“UGH. Fine. Come in…” Catra threw the door open and walked back to her spot on the couch, refusing to turn down the cartoons that blared on her TV set.

Scorpia followed her into the living room and stood directly in front of the TV.

“Listen…Catra. We’re going to find Adora! How hard can it really be?” She yelled over The Simpsons theme song in the background.

Catra rolled her eyes but reached for the remote and clicked off the show.

“Scorpia. There’s no way in frozen hell we’re going to find her. And it wouldn’t even be an issue if you hadn’t encouraged the super weird double date at the café in the first place. I would have been fine to never speak to her again. But noooo…you had to go and get me _involved._ You know I hate being involved.” She hissed. “And then you rushed us out of there so fast. And Perfuma made it all awkward, like she always does. You guys messed it up, like usual.”

There was no denying that Scorpia and Perfuma encourage the café situation. But no one was buying Catra’s misdirected anger here. It was her own fault for not asking for Adora’s number or offering her own. When they had all realized the mistake, just before Emily’s school play, Catra went completely dark. The light snuffed out behind her eyes. She watched the performance through an aggressive frown, gripping her auditorium seat with white knuckles. After the show, Catra had gone home without saying a word to anyone. Scorpia was used to Catra deflecting like this though. So, she tried to weather the storm.

“Okay, okay. Big Mean Catra doesn’t like being involved. I get it. But it’s too late now so…I say we go all the way! Really Sherlock Holmes and Watson this thing!” Scorpia was giddy at the thought.

She beamed as she passed Catra a coffee from Tim Horton’s.

“This? No. This is not coffee, Scorpia. I refuse to drink hot garbage.” Catra twisted her face in disgust but Scorpia new she would be downing the coffee in a few minutes regardless. “Anyway, _if_ I were going along with your stupid idea…I’d be Sherlock. Obviously.”

“Ooooh! You know it!” Scorpia nodded in exaggeration.

The room went quiet and Catra lowered her eyes to her lap in defeat. Scorpia shuffled Melog, Catra’s midnight black cat, out of the way and sat down beside her, clapping a hand over her shoulder.

“Hey. We’ll find her. We will.”

Catra sighed and fell back into the couch.

“Yeah. I’m like…embarrassed that I even care.” She laughed and rubbed her temples. “I told myself over and over that I don’t. But…I woke up feeling so shitty. I can’t even describe it. My chest felt like someone had been standing on it all night. What is that?”

“Sad, I think. Heartbroken, maybe?” Scorpia tested the waters.

“Yeah.” Catra picked up the remote and clicked her show back on. “Maybe.”

Scorpia took the hint. No more for today. The fresh snow was up to her hip outside and the wind-chill was inhuman. It wasn’t the right day to go out into the wild, searching for Catra’s long lost love anyway. But while Catra was focused on her show, Scorpia pulled out her phone and started doing the routine checks for Adora—instagram, twitter, facebook…Nothing. She kept her phone close to her chest so that Catra wasn’t made aware that she had already begun a very fruitless scavenger hunt. 

The day drew on. Many episodes were consumed. Catra drained her coffee and inhaled her fritter, like Scorpia knew she would.

When a few hours had passed, Catra finally spoke up again. “I had a dream about her last night. Is that crazy?” Scorpia noticed that Catra was clenching and unclenching her hands, her usual sign of discomfort.

“Nah. I think that just means she’s your dream girl!” Scorpia elbowed Catra in the side.

An honest laugh escaped Catra’s chest and Melog hopped up into her lap.

“Thanks. For coming over and stuff.” Catra mumbled. “And…I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, buddy.” Scorpia smiled ear-to-ear. “Tomorrow, we head out to find your dream girl. Today, we wallow in self-pity or… continue watching old cartoons!”

“Both.” Catra sighed. “Always both.”


	4. Apprivoisé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora learns what it means to be tamed.

**Apprivoisé / Tamed**

Adora opened her bedroom door and glanced down at the floor. No bagels or hot coffee this morning. Well, dang. It was probably a little ridiculous that she even assumed it would be a reoccurring thing. That didn’t stop her stomach from growling in protest. She had spent almost the entire previous day moping in bed so, it was probably time to get out into the world anyway.

According to historical evidence, Adora had under an hour to get food in her belly before she was past the point of no return. Bad mood city, population 1. So, she scrounged up an outfit from her overflowing suitcase, no time for overthinking it, and finished getting ready in a hurry. Sometimes it was nice to be at the mercy of the clock.

She glanced at the full-length mirror by her closet, throwing her hair into a messy half-bun as she took in her reflection.

“Eh…Guess it’ll do.” She muttered under her breath, smoothing down her navy blue oversized knit sweater. Well, it was supposed to be oversized. That was _the look_ promised by the website she ordered it from. But Adora filled it out nicely, regardless, her natural curves and sculpted muscles stretching the knit across her torso and shoulders. Oh, well. Good enough.

She pulled on her boots, stuffed herself into her parka, grabbed her backpack and flew out the door. No time to waste.

Only…she didn’t know where she was going.

A few steps into deep snow, she realized she was without a destination. She dug into her backpack for her phone and googled “best croissants Montréal”. Bow and Glimmer had mentioned a place in Mile End and she’d know it when she saw it. Something about Razzle Dazzle, she thought. A few scrolls later and she landed on a place called La Boulangerie du Madame Razz. Ding, ding, ding. That was definitely it. She set her course and started trudging through the snow.

There was a line snaking out the door when she finally arrived. Adora groaned in unison with her stomach’s rumble. But she was stubborn and committed so she jumped in the queue and waited, impatiently. The bakery’s expansive windows allowed for some prime people watching and Adora settled in for the entertainment. There were more people in line than there were sitting at the tables, which was probably because it was 10AM on a Thursday. Adora tried desperately not to think about work. Or…worry about work…. or obsesses about it, really.

Be in the moment, she reminded herself.

She took in the marble and black decor and moved on to scanning the glass pastry case, noticing so much more than croissants. Cakes, fresh bread and so many pies…her mouth watered. Obviously, she was going to have trouble ordering again but maybe she’d just ask for one of each. That’s the point she was at. Dire circumstances, really.

When she couldn’t bear to drool over the food anymore, her gaze shifted to the artwork on the walls. This place was full of massive canvases, all with a similar style. Each painting seemed to be of varying bright landscapes but, as the line moved closer to the shop, Adora could see that they were actually more surreal than realistic. Each scene had been tweaked just so, verging on absurd. Trees with fingers instead of leaves, that kind of thing. The longer she looked, the more detailed they became. The scenes seemed like parallel universes, something you might fall into through a gaping portal. Adora kind of felt like she was in one of those alternate worlds right now, but she was always a little spacey so that wasn’t huge news.

The line finally moved into the shop and Adora rejoiced in the warmth and smell. She was still new to this whole layers thing so she fidgeted with her coat, trying to peel it off and hold onto it without looking like a dork. When it was her turn at the counter, she ordered a mineral water, black coffee and then pointed to 5 items in the case. When the goods were passed over the divide, she all but ran to a table under her chosen favorite piece of art to devour the delicacies.

Tossing her coat into the chair across from her, she took her seat, squared her back to the shop, and quickly shoved half a croissant into her mouth. Chewing her way through the flaky pastry, Adora glanced up at the art above her to get an even closer look. There, in the right corner, scribbled almost illegibly, was the artist's signature: SheRa. Well, that meant nothing to her. She didn’t know what she expected to find anyway. She shrugged and continued to inhale her breakfast.

“Hey, Adora.” A familiar voice spoke from behind her, sending a chill running down her spine.

Adora turned around quickly in her chair, grey eyes wide, to take in the source.

“Catra”. She barely managed to choke out, gulping down her obscenely large bite of croissant.

Catra looked just as shocked as she felt, but her face relaxed into an amused smile quickly.

“You…uh…have a lot of food on your table. Are you waiting for someone?” Catra pointed to the mess and to the coat in the opposite chair.

“I’m literally just this hungry. All the time.” Adora laughed, not ashamed. “Do you want to sit with me? Will you, I mean? It’s just me and this painting on a date right now and I’m sure they won’t mind.” She nodded toward the canvas and smiled.

There was no hesitation on Catra’s end. She moved around the table and shifted Adora’s coat to the hook beside them before taking her seat.

“These coat hooks…They are for hooking your coat.” She winked.

“You don’t say!” Adora feigned ignorance. Or maybe she wasn’t feigning it in this case.

“So, you were on a date with this painting, huh?” Catra asked, pushing Adora’s array of food around to make room for her own coffee cup on the table.

“Yeah, I can’t stop looking at it. The longer I look, the more I like it, and the more I feel like I’ve always liked it. That doesn’t make sense. I’m not an *Art Historian*, obviously”. She spoke in a put-upon fancy accent, for some reason she didn’t even know.

“Hmm… No, I guess not but I like that.” Catra flashed a quick, almost shy, smile. “It’s mine.”

“YOU OWN IT? When does the bakery let you have it back?” Adora was gearing up to ask a slew of questions before she was interrupted by Catra’s uncontrollable laughter.

Catra continued to giggle for way too long. But Adora didn’t mind, even though she had no idea what she said to provoke it.

“Adora. I painted it. I’m SheRa. You know. Cat…Ra, She…Ra, same diff. It’s a pen-name.”

Adora blushed from her neck to her forehead. But Catra seemed to be beyond pleased so she tried to press on and, you know, not die.

“Well, then you are really good! Scorpia and Perfuma were right to brag about you. Where are they? Wait, I’m sorry. YOU are actually here. I’m kind of like…still processing this!” Adora tried to reel in her excitement but not too much to seem disinterested.

“I come here all the time! I live just around the corner, actually. Madame Razz is a mess, but her baking is the best in town...and she insists on being some sort of makeshift gallery for my stuff. But why are YOU here? You are here, right?” Catra reached out and tapped Adora's arm gently, as if to check her validity. Satisfied, she pulled her hand back slowly and took another long sip of her coffee, also trying to calm her excitement.

Adora glanced down at the anointed spot on her arm, wondering when the area would stop buzzing.

“Um, my airbnb hosts recommended it. I guess it was just…fate! Because _someone_ completely forgot to give me their number.” Adora pursed her lips.

“Me?! Maybe YOU forgot! Whatever!” She smirked. “Fate, I guess.” She ruffled her hands through her messy hair, smoothing it behind her ears. 

They both fidgeted in their seats, trying to dissipate the thick, possibly too pleasant, tension at the table. Adora's leg was pressed up against Catra's beneath the small table and the point of pressure was excruciatingly satisfying. 

They finished their treats, Adora insisting that Catra partake in her spread, before reluctantly working their way out into the cold together. Neither seemed ready to say goodbye but there is only so much time you can spend in a tiny bakery. 

"So, are you going to ask for my number this time or what?" Adora teased. "I mean, if you want to keep testing out this fate thing, I guess we could?" 

"Fuck. I swear I was going to ask. I just... I guess, it feels like I've always known you. Like, I shouldn't need to ask for your number." Catra shrugged, handing her phone over to Adora to add her contact info.

Catra realized she should call off the Adora search party, what with Perfuma and Scorpia still scouring the city for her. They’d probably be equally disappointed and excited that Catra had stumbled upon her by chance. Fate, right? She considered sending a quick text, but she didn’t want Adora to think she was trying to get away or something. She shoved her phone deep into her coat pocket when Adora passed it back, chuckling to herself about the adventure Scorpia and Perfuma would have for no good reason.

“Well…” Adora tried to spin her wheels but she was completely distracted by Catra’s open coat, as if it weren’t freezing outside. All Catra was wearing beneath her tailored overcoat was a loose-knit black turtleneck. For a sweater, it clung to her body in an almost sinful way. Her black trousers stretched down her long legs and were cuffed over black leather boots. How can someone have such a long, lithe body and still be so short? Adora tried hopelessly to pull her eye line away from the smooth skin the peeked out from above Catra’s sweater. She couldn’t help but think about how it would feel against her lips.

“Wanna go for a walk?” Catra’s husky voice broke through Adora’s reverie. “Have you been to the top of Mont Royal yet? It’s a bit of a trek from here but doable if…” Catra trailed off.

“I haven’t been, and I want to go to there. Yep!” Adora tugged on her coat, amping herself up.

Catra laughed again. Something about Adora just made her…happy. That was new.

So, they set off for the top of Mont Royal. Typically a novice hike, but the weather made things complicated. Adora was athletic but nothing prepared her for the treachery of ice. They clung to each other, giggling and falling all the way up to the top.

By the time they leaned up against the cement railing, overlooking the city, they were exhausted—in a good way. They settled into silence, catching their breath. Catra watched Adora's shoulders and chest rise and fall rapidly. She let her mind wander, imagining Adora panting beneath her, both of them exhausted—in an even better way. 

“This is pretty amazing.” Adora said, scanning the horizon. “I mean, the view, of course. But also, running into you today…I thought I had made you up, ya know?” She tried to keep going but her confidence had a time limit.

“Yeah. It…It felt like waking up in the middle of a dream, when you’re still in a delirious haze, trying to determine what’s real and what’s not.” Catra pressed up against Adora’s side. “I’m glad you're real.”

Adora was overcome with a shot of anxiety. Did Catra know about her dream? What the heck. Okay, there is literally no way. Deep breaths. Keep going.

Adora turned to face Catra, head on.

“I definitely know what you mean.” She reached out for Catra’s gloved hand and laced their fingers together.

“Okay. I’m sorry, but how do people like…touch in the winter here??” Adora huffed in exaggerated frustration, staring down at their linked gloved hands.

Catra let out another uncontrollable laugh.

“Very carefully, I guess.” She managed between chuckles. After a beat she finally squeezed Adora’s hand and said, “Or, like, at home. Where it’s warm.”

Adora’s heart thudded loudly beneath her many layers. At home? Is that an invitation? Don’t assume things, Adora, she thought to herself.

“That’s an invitation.” Catra flashed a toothy smile, reading Adora’s mind, apparently.

“And I am RSVPing! That’s French, right?” Adora laughed.

“Uh, yeah. Kinda.” Catra grinned. She couldn’t get enough of this person.

The hike back down Mont Royal was only slightly less terrifying. They survived but barely, according to Adora. By the time they reached Catra’s place it was mid-evening.

“So…you’re hungry all the time, right? I can…order us a pizza?” Catra threw their coats into a spare room by the door and led Adora down the hall through the apartment.

Adora took in all of the details she possibly could. This place was way too cool for her, Catra was way too cool for her. She needed to play it…cool.

“Pizza. COOL.” She immediately regretted saying.

Catra let that slide and placed their order, sitting down on the couch to finish the call.

“Got it! 30 minutes.” Catra said, confirming the delivery.

Adora continued to wander around the living room, perusing the walls and shelves full of trinkets and treasures.

“What’s this?” She picked up a misshapen item on the lowest shelf.

“Um, hah-hah, that’s a cat toy, Adora.” Catra wasn’t sure if Adora was joking but at this point she’d bet on no.

Melog came bounding over, rubbing against Adora’s calves, and batted at the toy in her hand.

“Neat. I love cats.” Adora hoped that seemed sincere. She could honestly love cats. She could.

Attempting to switch the subject and cover up her embarrassment, Adora grabbed an old book from the corner table. Catra must have been reading it recently; the cover was well-worn and quite a few pages were dog-eared. She studied the blonde boy on the front, turning over the thin novel in hands.

“Le Petit Prince… What’s it about?” She flipped through the pages, taking in the simple illustrations of roses, asteroids and foxes throughout. She noticed Catra's own annotations in the margins and a little butterfly doodle in the top corner of one page in particular. Adora immediately thought back to her tea cup. 

“Wow. Um, that’s a big question. It’s about everything. Life. Love. Letting go. Holding on. It’s what made me want to get into art, actually” Catra exhaled and shook her head. “When I’m quiet, it’s because I’m thinking about that book.” She busied her hands with the blanket on the couch.

Adora felt suddenly overcome with calm. As if whatever Catra had just said, put a spell on her. She wouldn’t doubt it. She moved over to the couch beside her, setting the book down gently in front of them.

“Well, I’d like to read it then. Maybe in English though.” They both laughed.

Catra was still rubbing the blanket between her fingers, lost in thought.

“I’ve actually, I don’t know, been thinking about it a lot since I met you in the butterfly sanctuary. Extra, somehow. There’s just this concept of being… _tamed_ by someone. Or wanting to be. You learn them, you know them inside and out, and that makes them unique in all of the world. You are theirs and they are yours and…” Catra cut herself off. Why couldn’t she shut up suddenly?

Adora took Catra’s chin into her hand and turned her head to face her.

“Tamed. Okay.” She whispered before pressing her lips to Catra’s.

A gasp stuck in Catra’s chest or maybe a sob, she couldn’t be sure of anything at the moment. She leaned into Adora’s pressure, the wet heat of her soft lips teasing Adora’s mouth open. The kiss was deep and slow, their tongues grazing each other’s lightly.

Wrapping her hands around Catra’s waist, Adora pulled Catra in by her hips, shifting their seated position to allow for the most contact possible. Catra’s hands roamed the hemline of Adora’s sweater, her thumb gently sweeping the bare skin above Adora’s pants. Adora felt the area ignite and she wanted more. 

“Catra…” She breathed out against Catra’s lips. Adora didn’t know what else to say, what else to ask for. She hoped Catra would read her mind again. 

A loud knock at the door interrupted, well, everything.

The girls disengaged, panting heavily, as they both glared at the door.

“GO AWAY.” Catra only half-jokingly shouted down the hallway.

“Ummm, it’s your pizza though!” A very confused voice shouted through the closure.

A giggle rattled between Adora and Catra but neither of them budged from their position. Catra finally pulled Adora’s forehead to her own and sighed. “We want that, right?”

“I guess.” Adora pouted. “But…hold this thought, okay?”

“Oh. I will.” Catra slid off the couch and sauntered toward the door. “I definitely will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read The Little Prince, I do recommend it. Lots of feels. :)


	5. La Petite Mort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pizza guy, in the last chapter, that was definitely Kyle.

**La Petite Mort / The Little Death**

****

Adora sat on the couch, cursing to herself through a giddy smile, as Catra dealt with the ill-timed pizza delivery. She had never turned down pizza in her life, but Adora was in absolutely no mood for it right now. She hoped Catra felt the same. What if she was happy for the excuse to cut things short? Nope. No way. Adora reassured herself, thinking back to Catra’s fingers trailing over her waistline.

After a few agonizing minutes, Catra emerged with pizza box in hand. A smug look was plastered on her face and Adora noticed that her pupils were still engulfing her mismatched irises to the point of non-existence. Something about that further stoked the fire growing inside of Adora.

“So. This is…the pizza. And if it’s okay with you, I’d like to throw it like a frisbee into outer space.” Catra pulled the pizza box back and pretended to jettison it into the sky.

“Yep! Catapult that thing into the sun, please.” Adora laughed and stood up from the couch. “But also…maybe save it? For after.” She grabbed the box out of Catra’s hands and set it down on the dining table.

Catra continued to smirk, watching Adora move back towards her. “Oh, for _after_? I see… After what, exactly?” She teased.

“Hey, you said you’d hold that thought!” Adora shot back. “But you’ve already forgotten…” She whined, playfully.

Catra’s eyes were instantly focused on Adora with even more intensity. Enough banter, let’s fuck, she thought. Obviously, she kept this particular phrasing to herself, although the words sat eagerly on the tip of her tongue. Actions speak louder than words anyway.

It only took 3 quick steps before Catra had Adora’s back pressed firmly against the wall.

“No. I didn’t forget.” She growled through a smile.

Adora inhaled sharply at the quick and welcomed contact, Catra’s grip tight on her toned biceps.

They maintained aggressive eye contact for a few beats, Adora's gaze trained downward to meet Catra's shorter stature. The atmosphere buzzed around them, the heat of their bodies radiating at all points of pressure.

Anticipation hung thick in the air. 

Catra's focus shifted to Adora's neck, her pulse beating visibly under her fair skin. 

Adora eased her tongue out to swiftly wet her lips.

As if a switch flipped, they both began hurriedly ripping at each other’s clothes. Catra pulled Adora’s sweater off with one fluid motion and raised her own arms ups to allow for Adora to finish tugging her top over her head.

Adora ran her hands up Catra’s exposed back, a chill following behind them. She settled her fingers on the clasp of Catra’s bra and pinched the ends together allowing it to fall away. Adora leaned forward and pressed her lips to the skin between Catra’s neck and shoulder, trailing all the way back up to Catra’s mouth. Their lips were greedy and insatiable, their tongues pushing deeper, hungrily. Catra used the momentum to maneuver the front-clasp of Adora’s bra, unhooking the fixture and sliding the straps down Adora’s arms.

“Bed. Now.” Catra huffed, her breath hot on Adora’s shoulder, her teeth just skimming the surface. 

Catra grabbed Adora by the hand and pulled her down the hallway, turning left into her bedroom. The room was immaculate. The dark wood floors were spotless, the forest green walls were spread with art ranging from classical to cartoon, the gray quilt on her massive bed was tucked in tightly.

That was going to change.

Keeping Adora’s hand in hers, Catra turned to face her again, her back to the bed. She grabbed Adora’s other hand and walked backwards until she was up against the mattress, slowly easing herself down onto it. Adora knelt to the floor at the edge and began unfastening Catra’s pants. She yanked them down quickly, tossing them to the other side of the room. Her eyes lingered on Catra’s pink lace underwear, so dainty for someone so fierce. 

“Now take your pants off…” Catra commanded, sending a small lightning storm into Adora’s lower abdomen. She did as Catra demanded, standing back up and kicking her jeans to the side.

Catra placed her hands behind her seated position and moved herself further up the bed to make room for Adora, before reclining onto her elbows. Adora took the hint and crawled up the mattress until she was over top of Catra.

“Hi.” She whispered against Catra’s neck.

“Hey, Adora.” Catra let out a short raspy laugh, skimming her fingers up Adora’s ribs, pulling her in closer.

Spreading Catra’s thighs apart with her own leg, Adora slid her hand between them and traced one finger up and down the center of Catra’s underwear, pressing into the damp material. A low covetous moan escaped her throat.

Adora kissed Catra once on the lips before shifting down her body, her lips faintly dusting the surface along the way. Catra was already eagerly lifting her hips off the mattress when Adora finally began tugging her underwear down her legs.

In Adora’s dream, Catra had fucked her first. Adora knew that wasn’t real, but she still felt jealous, wanting her own chance to taste Catra.

She hovered over Catra’s hips for a moment before lowering herself down, bringing her mouth between Catra’s thighs. Adora slid her tongue up Catra’s wet cunt, using the entire muscle to press against her. Catra whimpered when Adora reached the top, her hips grinding against Adora’s face.

Slowly, Adora used the tip of her tongue to flick and circle Catra’s clit. Catra’s groaning becoming louder and less controlled, encouraging Adora’s force. She pressed harder, faster. Catra threaded her fingers through Adora’s hair, pulling her down deeper. 

Catra was throbbing beneath Adora’s tongue, her breath ragged. “Fuck…FUCK.” Catra muttered as Adora relentlessly licked and sucked at her most sensitive spot.

Before she could finish, Adora brought her fingers up to Catra’s middle and teased her way inside, thrusting against her soft, wet center, still maintaining firm pressure with her tongue. Catra's body twisted beneath her, writhing against the rough rhythm. 

“Ah...Ah—Adora!” Catra exhaled sharply. “Right, there. Don’t…stop…” 

Humming against Catra’s middle, Adora reveled in her increasing wetness, fully aware of the heat growing between her own legs.

She kept her tongue and fingers busy until Catra’s entire body was trembling beneath her. Catra exhaled a satisfied moan, biting her bottom lip between her sharp teeth.

Adora was relentless.

“Okay. Okay.” A weak laugh rumbled in her chest. She could tell Adora was set on making her come again but she was going to have to wait. “Adora, get back up here.” Catra drew her hands up to Adora’s shoulders and pulled her back up to lay beside her.

Catra left a lingering kiss on Adora’s bottom lip, then her top. “My turn.” She practically purred against Adora’s skin.

For a rather petite person, Catra was not afraid to use her force to the fullest extent. She pushed Adora onto her back and mounted her hips in one fluid motion, catching Adora by surprise.

“Whoa.” Adora accidentally said out loud. She would have been embarrassed if it didn't seem to excite Catra even further. 

With just as much quick dexterity, Catra had Adora’s underwear off and out of sight. She pressed her thumb against Adora’s clit and circled the slick area. 

“You are…so fucking pretty.” The sentence left Catra's mouth without conscious volition as she took in Adora beneath her. The bright, mismatched colors of her almond eyes disappeared behind blown out pupils. 

Catra slid two fingers in and out of Adora's middle, teasing her slowly, withholding just enough. A low, quivering moan escaped Adora's chest.

Adora was painfully eager for more, attempting to rock her hips up into Catra’s restrained pressure to grant herself the satisfaction. 

“And…you are so fucking wet.” Catra sucked her soaked fingers into her mouth, flashed a hungry grin, and moved her body down between Adora's thighs. 

Her tongue worked quickly, pounding against Adora’s swollen, needy clit. Adora nearly unraveled at the onset of the powerful impact, finally permitted.

Catra kept her tongue moving while reaching up to trace her fingers around Adora’s chest, lightly covering every inch of her. Adora felt like she was on fire. She couldn’t keep her eyes off of Catra, how her back muscles flexed as she drove in deeper between Adora’s thighs, how her strong hands moved so gracefully around her body.

Adora felt overcome with hot electricity, her entire body throbbing and tensing at Catra’s command. She filled her lungs with a deep breath and finished against Catra’s tongue.

“Uhhhh. Wow.” She let out a sigh as Catra crawled back up Adora’s body and collapsed on top of her.

“Yeah, wow.” Catra laughed and kissed her neck.

They wrapped their arms and legs around each other and soaked up the blissful aftermath. Fingers still exploring, lips still eagerly finding new places to kiss.

“Tamed, huh?” Adora finally spoke.

“Mhmm…Tamed.” Catra sighed.

***

Adora woke to sunshine creeping through the curtains. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the ray of bright light rolling into the dark room. She brought a hand up to her jaw, creaking it open. She rubbed the area of tension. Ooooh. She suddenly remembered where she was, why her jaw was sore, and how fucking amazing life was.

She rolled over and found Catra curled up beside her, still fast asleep. She was impatient so she only watched her for a few peaceful minutes before finally kissing her awake.

“Mmmm… ‘Morning.” Catra said slowly, seeming to struggle with switching right into English first thing.

Adora pulled her into her arms and held her against her chest. It was amazing how easily they fit together.

“I think I died a little last night.” Adora joked, her mouth pressed against the top of Catra’s head.”

“La petite mort.” Catra mumbled against Adora’s exposed soft flesh, both of them still completely undressed beneath the sheets.

“Um, yeah. Wait, what?” Adora laughed at herself.

“It’s like…” Catra propped herself up onto an elbow and faced Adora, running one finger down Adora’s broad shoulder. “It means “the little death”. When you come so hard you…die for a minute.” Catra’s lips slid into a smug smirk.

Adora blushed. Well, yep. She had never come so hard in her life. Catra just seemed to know exactly how to make her feel _good_.

“I mean, I definitely died too.” Catra kissed Adora softly on her full lips. “I think I have 9 lives though.” She raised an eyebrow, guiding Adora’s hand back down between her legs.

***

When they finally pulled themselves out of bed for the day, a thick silence filled the house. Adora hunted for her various articles of clothing that were strewn around and Catra made them coffee and toast.

Adora finished getting dressed and slipped into the kitchen, sliding her arms around Catra from behind, her chin resting lightly on Catra's shoulder.

“Want to come over to my airbnb today? I think my hosts would really like you. Maybe Scorpia and Perfuma could come over?” Adora started planning the day in her head, trailing her lips around Catra's neck in the process. 

“Oh, shit.” Catra laughed. “Scorpia is still looking for you! I forgot to tell her I found you!”

“Awww…you were all looking for me? That’s so cute!” Adora squeezed Catra tighter.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll text the detective after breakfast.” Catra feigned apathy.

They sat down at the table, the pizza box still untouched on the table between them. Adora was absolutely starving, swooping a slice of toast up to her mouth immediately. Catra fiddled with her plate, staring down at her breakfast. 

“Something is…wrong?” Adora pressed, a nervous knot forming in her stomach.

“No…Well, I don’t know. I’m happy! But should I be? You’re only here for a few more weeks and then poof, you’ll be gone.” Catra avoided direct eye contact, still playing with her food.

“Hey.” Adora reached out for Catra’s free hand on the table. “ _You become responsible forever for what you have tamed._ Right? We’re going to figure this out. It’s fate. I promise.”

Catra’s heart fluttered in her chest and her cheeks flushed. “Wait, how do you know that Le Petit Prince quote, Adora?”

Adora held up her phone. “I literally just googled it this morning while I was looking for my clothes.” She laughed. “Impressed?”

“Hah! We are so buying you the English translation today. It’s decided.” Catra shook her head back and forth.

“So, we keep going?” Adora squeezed Catra’s hand beneath hers.

“Yeah.” Catra got up from the table and moved over into Adora’s lap. “We keep going.”

***

The following weeks passed in a whirlwind of hot lips on cold skin, tangled up sheets and one too many dry cappuccinos. Catra and Adora clung to the hands of the clock, trying desperately to pull them back.

But 31.5 days were up.

Catra drove Adora to the airport, chewing on her lower lip and focusing on the icy roads ahead.

Silence.

More silence.

“I wish you would just stay.” Catra finally muttered, almost inaudibly.

“Catra… You know I want to. I…I can’t though. I have to go back to work; they need me there. I can’t just disappear.” Adora felt sick. None of the words falling out of her mouth seemed like her own. 

“Yeah. _They_ need you. I know.” Catra tried to control the shakiness of her voice.

“Catra. Pull over.” Adora gripped Catra’s thigh, nodding toward a roadside rest stop.

The car settled in the crunchy snow on the shoulder of the road. Catra kept her eyes pointed out the windshield, refusing to look directly at Adora. She was mad at her, despite her best efforts to rationalize the situation. One month just wasn’t enough time, nothing but forever would be enough time. Yeah, they made plans to visit each other every 3 months, but what kind of life would that be? 

“Please, look at me.” Adora pleaded, her hand still maintaining a firm grasp on Catra’s leg. Catra turned her gaze, just barely.

“I want you. More than anything. I’ve found you and I’m never letting you go. I promise. You could come with me, keep doing your art long-distance, maybe you could even teach the kids at my center a thing or two. I don’t understand why you won’t accept that offer. I feel like I’m begging. And yet… _you’re_ mad at _me_ for not staying here. How is that fair?” Adora was speaking rapidly, rushing to get her frustration out.

The hum of the engine was the only sound in the car. Both girls seemed to be holding their breath. Adora stared down at the clock on the dash. Plenty of time before take-off, but she was still feeling the usual airport anxiety creep in.

“It’s not.” Catra finally mumbled.

“What?” Adora strained to hear her.

“It’s not fair. I’m fucking scared, okay? I want you to stay here. For me. With me. I want my things, the view from my window, and you beside me. I know it’s selfish, but it’s true.” Catra shifted her focus back out the windshield.

Adora leaned forward and kissed Catra softly on her jaw.

“We don’t have to make all the big decisions now, Catra. If you come to California with me, we’ll figure the rest out, one day at a time. I’m scared too, ya know?” Adora let herself smile. “Let’s be scared together though…Maybe?” 

Catra shook her head, but a faint smile crept across her face. She leaned across the center console and kissed Adora square on the lips.

"There's a pretty nice view from my bedroom window, too. Just saying." Adora shrugged, a playful grin toying with the corners of her mouth.

“Yeah. Well, you make it sound so easy. But I can’t just walk into the airport with you today. I would have to get my shit together first.” Catra half-pouted, calculating the necessary steps she would need to take.

“Okay.” Adora grinned. “I’ll be waiting for you. I’m giving you, hmmmm, 4 days to figure it out. I expect to pick you up from the airport no later than that.” Adora kissed Catra again.

"Hah! Four days, huh? I better hurry up and get you to the airport so I can start getting ready for my own flight." Catra threw the car into drive with an exaggerated motion.

They eased back out on the highway and continued en route to the terminal. Both of them smiling nervously. It was still a long, complicated road ahead of them, but they were taking it together.

Catra shouldered up to the departure drop-off and narrowed her eyes at the small crowd standing bundled up by the revolving door that led into the check-in.

“What…the fuck.” She slammed the car into park and pointed out the window, gesturing for Adora to take in what she was seeing.

Huddled up around the door were Glimmer, Bow, Scorpia, Perfuma and a few bags. They all smiled and waved animatedly at the parked car. Adora threw open the door and ran over to their friends, this time initiating the group hug herself.

“What are you guys doing here!? We already said goodbye and I barely made it out of that alive…” Adora felt tears sneaking into her vision.

Catra sauntered up slowly behind her, one eye on her car to avoid the parking patrol.

“Everyone….” She nodded a hesitant greeting toward the small crowd.

“BUDDY. Don’t get angry but…We all pitched in and got you a ticket on Adora’s flight! Just, ya know, in case you wised up.” Scorpia’s cheeks flushed red, almost matching her garnet bomber jacket. “I packed some of your stuff. I know you hate when I touch your stuff…Don’t stay mad long, okay?” Scorpia smirked.

“But—” Catra tried to protest.

“And…” Glimmer stepped forward, interrupting her, and passed an animal carrier into Catra’s arms. “Melog is obviously ready for a little sunshine. I mean, we know Adora has been dying to co-parent a cat.” Her eyes sparkled playfully.

“Well. Shit.” Catra glanced around at the group, dumbfounded.

“You’re welcome.” Glimmer corrected, nudging Catra.

It was amazing how quickly this whole group had clicked together. Adora thought back to Catra’s paintings, those beautiful but absurd landscapes. Yeah, they were definitely living in one of those alt universes. 

Perfuma placed a hand on Catra’s forearm. “We thought Adora was the butterfly. But you are one too, Catra.” She grinned with her eyes shut softly.

“But you two butterflies better fly back soon. The best friend squad just isn’t the same without you!” Bow wrapped his arms around Catra and Adora’s shoulders.

“Ugh. The what?” Catra rolled her eyes.

“Let him have this.” Glimmer whispered before shuffling everyone toward the door.

“Gimme your keys, I’ll get your car back to your place.” Scorpia held out a large mitten.

Adora wrestled Catra’s keys from her and passed them to Scorpia quickly, leaving no time for Catra to change her mind.

“We’ll be back soon! Together!” Adora yelled to the group, trying her best to not breakdown again.

“Maybe!” Catra smiled, grabbing her bags and heading toward the door with Adora.

When they were safely inside of the terminal, Catra stopped in her tracks and set all of her items down at her feet. Adora readied herself to chase after a runaway Catra.

But Catra turned toward her and grabbed Adora’s face in both hands.

“I love you.” She said, pressing her lips against Adora’s.

Adora managed to gather enough oxygen back in her chest to return the sentiment.

“Oh, yeah? I love you too.” She breathed out, her forehead against Catra’s.

Catra knelt back down and picked up her things.

“Let’s keep going?” She flashed a toothy grin.

“Yeah, let’s keep going.” Adora fell into step beside her.

And they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Thank you for joining me for this very self-indulgent journey! I'm insatiable when it comes to Catradora smuff. Any thoughts on what they get up to on the west coast??  
>  And thank you to my sweet lady for surprising me with this fanfic fanart! Catra reading The Little Prince to Adora...my ultimate fantasy.
> 
> ****


	6. Not An Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora think about very important things, a pizza meets its demise, and Mermista and SeaHawk try to keep their eyes on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just a few leftover images from the story and...I just don't know what else to do with them? Other than share them...here? She-Ra brain rot is real, y'all. Is there a cure? Help. (Seriously, I need suggestions.)

*falling in love at a coffee shop*

(also, lust)

*au revoir, pizza* 

(Human Catra definitely still has sharp chompers)

*Thanks, Mermista!*

(Even SeaHawk has cleavage because I am an equal opportunist)


End file.
